onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inazuma
Location The current events part should be changed because the ship is no longer falling and absolutely nothing is known about his condition or location. I would just change it myself but I'm not sure exactly how to put it. So...discuss? What should be done?--DancePowderer 04:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Probably something along the lines of "his fate/location is currently unknown at this point in time seeing as how he hasn't reappeared from the fallen ship." Blahblahblah. You know, something like that. Subrosian 05:22, October 18, 2009 (UTC) That works, thanks.--DancePowderer 19:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Character box As I stated in the editing info, Inazuma is, primarily, male. Putting the male and female versions of him would be like putting the male and female versions of Ivankov. Until proven otherwise, it is assumed that Inazuma is primarily male, and is occasionally turned female. The Pope 00:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Assumed or Speculated? Tipota 00:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't matter. He's only appeared in one instance as a female, same as Ivankov, whereas for the rest of his appearances he has appeared male. The Pope 00:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) If we were to consider Inazuma to be male/female, then wouldn't that mean every single time we refer to him, it would instead be him/her? That would get pretty monotonous pretty fast. Considering the article primarily refers to him as a male, so should his character box image. The Pope 06:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :For most of the article, it could refer to Inazuma to the appropriate gender. When a sentence is describing Inazuma as a guy or has a situation wherein he is a guy, then male pronouns are appropriate. When a sentence is describing Inazuma as a girl or has a situation wherein he is a girl, then female pronouns are appropriate. For other situations, male pronouns maybe appropriate due to English standards in dealing with such matters.Mugiwara Franky 07:21, February 15, 2010 (UTC) New image Hi, I wanted to know if this should be posted or not, since it was removed (2 or 3 times), though the Manga version of it actualy WAS here before I put this one. GMTails 00:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It's near-identical to the character box image, so having it used twice is just repetition. The Pope 01:20, February 15, 2010 (UTC) So what if the character box image was like the old one? Female and male versions? Could post this picture? (Of course, AFTER you guys come up with a decision in the talk above)GMTails 01:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :No one agree with the above it’s only The Pope’s Speculation the image in the character box must be changed back to male-female. Also this image is fine should be on the page. Tipota 01:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::So far no one else has commented, Tipota; you can't say that it's only "my speculation". And it's not speculation, either; it's a fact that he has been shown primarily as a male, and only as a female in one instance, akin to Ivankov. The Pope 01:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The female image should be in "appearance" as is with Mr. Hormone guy's female image is on his page. One-Winged Hawk 07:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Just gonna add some comments. The full body version of male Inazuma shows more of the character than the mugshot per say. As for Inazuma's gender, while most of the situations Inazuma has been in is as a male, it's a bit of question when regarding him and the rest Newkamas. The problem is due to whole constant gender bending that's been happening in New Kama Kingdom. Because of it, it's kinda hard to tell if the guys there were really guys to begin with. As far as anyone can tell, there could be some dykes in the group. Although most of the prisoners in Impel Down shown have been male, the chances that there are some female prisoners is not out of the question. I mean it's been said that Catarina Devon is the most dangerous female imprisoned in Impel Down, not the only one.Mugiwara Franky 06:42, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hum, we have 7 files of Inazuma now, most of them being anime version of an already existing one. That is not really optimisation and it erases the category I'm having a hard time to make. :Considering the male/female discussion, if Inazuma needs Ivankov power to change gender, I suppose the male version is sufficient in the char box. : btw Mugiwara Franky, it appears I have the bug image I was talking about in the Forum Kdom 07:52, February 15, 2010 (UTC) But now we got a problem, people said that repetition on the same page doesn't look good, now we have almost the same image for Character Picture and history picture, should we leave it like this until the next episodes comes out? GMTails 20:17, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :The full image takes president over anything less for profile image... As for the other one... Just change it for another image. Theres nothing to say we HAVE to have an image for a text either. One-Winged Hawk 21:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Bounty In chapter 539 the guards said Inazuma was in Level 5. We know the prisoners kept in Level 5 are those with a bounty of 100+, so shouldn't the article refer to his bounty as "at least 100 million" or something worth or that? - 01:23, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Pandaman was on the list of Level 5 prisoners, and his bounty is 3.333 million, so.... we leave any unconfirmed bounties as unknown. 01:30, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Crocodile's bounty hasn't been confirmed to have been raised from his 81 mil, yet he was on level 6. It's possible the gov't didn't need to raise the bounty because they captured him right away, but clearly they saw him as more dangerous than 100 million bounty prisoners. Blumenblatt (talk) 00:20, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Pronouns I think it would be least confusing and most appropriate to use gender neutral they/them pronouns for Inazuma. We really don't know how they primarily identify, and it seems that they're equally comfortable with whatever. We see them with a feminine appearance in flashbacks and flip back and forth for the short time we see them in Impel down. It's a little weird to read the article with the flip flopping,and they/them is what real genderfluid people often use. Blumenblatt (talk) 00:23, December 1, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Blumenblatt, as we do not know what they prefer and knwo they go between male and female, I think it is only appropriate to use gender neautral pronouns, like they. NicoDi (talk) 21:28, August 21, 2018 (UTC)